


狼狈（Embarrassed）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 艾默里克第一人称描写BG向，单相思内容存在艾默里克/光之战士/奥尔什方三角关系Aymeric's main point of viewunrequited love





	狼狈（Embarrassed）

父皇！  
奥尔什方阁下。  
英雄阁下。

父皇……  
奥尔什方阁下！  
英雄阁下……

我设想过无数场景，由以上三人主演。或者是私下交涉时的引荐，或者是正式觐见时的介绍，或者是假装偶遇式的问候，父皇、奥尔什方、光之战士，这三人的相遇一定能为伊修加德腐败的现状带来转机。埃斯蒂尼安总是嘲笑我抱有过分天真的政治幻想，每每我都会反问他，政治利益两害相权取其轻，如果是在位者一定能懂。  
你根本不懂人心丑陋，就像不懂仇恨能刻骨到什么地步。  
昔年埃斯蒂尼安嘲笑我的话，无比真实地发生了。  
“父皇……您为了教皇的权力，连伊修加德的繁荣也放弃了吗！”  
“你，还是像你的母亲一样愚蠢不堪。”  
当泽菲兰的长枪落下那一刻，我终于明白自己多么愚不可及！那一道光芒以闪电的速度袭向英雄，却被奥尔什方阁下用身体挡住。  
“奥尔什方阁下！”  
我颤抖着将奥尔什方轻轻托起来，鲜红色的血液如同喷泉般从他被贯穿的伤口汹涌而出，瞬间染红一大片地板，我从来没有感觉，一个人的血液竟然能够流那么多那么久，好像我的血管也在潺潺向外流着血，才会导致低头时除了触目惊心的红，再无其他。如果不是我天真地想要与父皇交涉，天真地相信父皇会存有身为教皇的荣誉，就不会惊动奥尔什方阁下和英雄阁下，不会发生这样混乱的牺牲。伊修加德的命运、奥尔什方阁下的生命，竟然被我这样有勇无谋的人擅自握在了手中！何其悲哀！  
“英雄……可不该露出悲伤的表情……”  
那位一直以来沉稳寡言的英雄阁下，竟然跪倒在奥尔什方的遗体旁无声痛哭。她哭得那样痛苦而隐忍，好像被痛苦夺走了声音。我想要伸出手去安慰她，去将她拥入怀中，但我做不到。除了托着奥尔什方的遗体，我什么也做不到。我伸不出一双血红的手，伸不出一双夺走她挚友的手。  
“你还是……笑起来……最棒了……”  
奥尔什方阁下安详地躺在我怀里，似乎睡着一般，却再也无法被唤醒。  
“英雄阁下……”我嘶哑地想要说点什么。  
她抬起头，用满脸泪花已经哭得扭曲的脸面对我。她哭得那样拼命，张大了嘴巴却发不出声音，一双通红的眼睛痛苦无比地扫过我，然后，又回到奥尔什方身上。  
我终于明白一直以来隐隐约约的钝痛为何此时变尖锐了。  
都是因为我。  
都怪我。

她，光之战士，是一位沉默寡言，看起来很需要帮助的女性。无论她在神圣裁判所表现得多么英姿勃发，在面对异端者时多么勇敢无畏，她始终都是那么柔软的一个人。人人都折服于她那无与伦比的强大，直到她从龙堡参天高地归来。  
坦诚地说，我也是光之战士的崇拜者。我仰慕她无人能及的力量和超越自我的决心，无论什么阻碍，她总是毫不犹豫身先士卒。  
可当她赌上性命击败武神，带着浑身伤口虚弱地推开骑士团大门时，我发现自己错了，每个人都错了。人们过于神化光之战士的形象，一次又一次将本应共同面对的责任丢给她孤身承担，赢了，固然欢呼雀跃高声歌颂，输了，却是要赔上她唯一的性命。我们放纵自己，仅仅靠着鼓励喝彩就想要获得成功。而不善言辞的她，沉默地一次又一次以身犯险，只将胜利的曙光带回。  
她守护了伊修加德，谁来守护她？  
不知何时，我的心态悄无声息产生了变化。  
我开始下意识地关心她的饮食起居，下意识地参与她的各类行动。但总骑士长的身份处处约束我，我不能在公开层面上支持英雄的活动，至少现阶段不能。我坚信她会给伊修加德带来有利的变革，假如我过度协助，势必会引起其他贵族势力的警觉。因此，每当我提出想要与英雄阁下一同冒险时，露琪亚总会在旁提醒我：  
“艾默里克大人，您如果去了，伊修加德该怎么办？”  
露琪亚还记得，我却忘了。忘了这份沉重的枷锁，自出生以来便被牢牢束缚。我不愿以父亲的名义获得地位、权力或是其他什么，但皇子这个身份却如影随形，摆脱不掉，也拒绝不了。身为总骑士长，身为伊修加德皇子，有太多的枷锁、太多的克制。我想过逃离，想过抗拒，但最终我选择忍耐。这是为了伊修加德的和平幸福，如果我太过于随心所欲，这份责任将无人继承。  
沉闷的古董。埃斯蒂尼安总是这样评价我。  
与英雄阁下结识让我感受到从未有过的热血、好奇、无畏，英雄阁下似乎就是我所敬仰的、想要成为的那类人：强大、完美、充满骑士精神，而又自由。越是与她深入交谈，越是觉得渴望自由的心情日益强烈，也越是，敬爱这位坚强的女性。  
我不知道用敬爱这个词语是否恰当，当我面对她时，我会情不自禁地想要触碰她，抚摸她，拉近与她的距离，随即又为自己无礼的想法羞愧懊恼。  
我想与你一同冒险。我想与你一同欢笑，一同畅饮，一同庆祝。  
我想要拥抱你，想要保护你。  
这样的话语，用庄重又再庄重，礼貌又再礼貌的词包裹起来，将那个可能会惊扰到她的“你”换成充满敬意的“您”，在心头舌尖上绕了几圈，最后才试探地吐露出来：  
“英雄作为异邦人都要为伊修加德拼上性命，我身为伊修加德人又怎能袖手旁观。”  
你这样正儿八经，她可能要等到下一个龙诗战争才能领悟你的意思吧。目送她离去时，埃斯蒂尼安这样嘲笑我。  
埃斯蒂尼安说的对，我知道的。但我总也没有勇气去揭露自己的真实想法，英雄奔波于挽救伊修加德，而我却不知廉耻地将儿女情长放在她身上。那样的想法对于英雄而言，或许是侮辱。所以，在心中敬爱她便好，我这样想着。

但是为什么，看到她与奥尔什方阁下并肩战斗的模样时，我会不可抑制地产生嫉妒呢？  
这份嫉妒如藤蔓疯狂滋生，我拼命与它战斗，砍去那些粗壮的枝干，却总会有新的枝叶在不经意间生根。我试图用工作来拔除它，然而，如同埃斯蒂尼安的评价，我所抱有的过分天真的幻想，再次拖累了英雄阁下。  
直到亲眼见到奥尔什方阁下殒命，我才幡然醒悟，自己的所作所为何其愚蠢，何其悲哀。奥尔什方阁下出身寒微，却拥有过人的才能、坚强的信念，以及，毫无保留地对英雄阁下的爱意。我自认无法与之比拟，也是因为这样才心生妒忌。  
但这一切都被我幼稚的举动毁灭了。  
伊修加德失去了一位伟大的骑士。  
而英雄阁下，失去了一位最爱她的人。  
看到她为了奥尔什方阁下失声痛哭时，一切都豁然开朗了。奥尔什方阁下毫无疑问是爱她的，而一直以来不善表达的她，极有可能也是爱着奥尔什方的。奥尔什方阁下用生命践行了自己对她的爱意。她也因为这份过于沉重的爱意而痛苦万分。  
而我呢？  
我剥夺了他们的欢笑和回忆，剥夺了奥尔什方而后将一座隔断活人与死人的墓碑还给了英雄阁下。  
只剩下沾满奥尔什方鲜血的我，看着她跪在地上哭哑了嗓子，哭红了双眼，却又伸不出手说不出话，宛如被掏空了胸腔的行尸走肉，北风吹过时混着冰渣血淋淋的疼痛。事到如今，何来资格对她说——  
我爱你。我想要保护你。

后来似乎经历了很多事，记忆有些模糊不清，唯独记得一段对话。那天英雄阁下似乎心情不错，从福尔唐伯爵府出来时，我这样问她：  
“英雄阁下，冒昧的问您一句……您和奥尔什方阁下……是什么关系？请您不要误会……我不是那个意思……”  
“……我……爱他。”  
英雄阁下捧着一个全新的福尔唐鸢盾，郑重地回答我。

为了挽救伊修加德，为了完成奥尔什方阁下的意志，也为了尽可能地弥补英雄阁下，我开始积极投身于各类活动，一方面调解人类与龙族的千年恩怨，一方面游说于艾欧泽亚各国。英雄阁下在经历过生死离别之后，虽然依旧不善言辞，但在许多方面都多了一份人情味。  
她似乎学会了痛苦，学会了分享，学会了表达自己的真实想法。光越来越像一个普通人，像雪地里的杉树，挺拔充满生机得抽枝发芽。而这一切都是奥尔什方阁下所带来的。  
每一天，看着她奔波的背影，我从未像此刻这样心怀感激。这或许就是我永远无法企及的宽阔胸襟吧，我对奥尔什方阁下始终充满敬意。感情是分先来后到的，光，不，英雄阁下直白地倾诉了自己的爱意，尽管这意味着我或许不再拥有与她并肩的机会，但能够看着她秀丽的身影，看着她逐渐变得成熟美丽，我已十分知足。  
艾欧泽亚大陆还有如此之多美丽神秘的风景，若是光从此一蹶不振，我定会悔恨终生。  
啊，光……我不知何时竟开始在心中直呼其名。  
光依然是那个万人敬仰的英雄，但她却早已成为那片柔软令人怜爱的土地，默默埋藏在内心深处，和无处安放的萌芽一起。  
她是远方的一束光。

我清楚的知道，仅凭言语无法安慰光的悲哀，可这世上再无第二个奥尔什方了。在这段复杂的感情里，艾默里克注定是那个迟到的人。唯有陪伴和支持，是我仅剩的能够为她做到的事。每每傍晚，我总会不由自主地在飞艇坪驻足，夕阳慢慢隐没于云海之中，一切都好像回到了她初次乘龙而归的那天——  
接到士兵汇报，我早早地带着礼仪队在那里等候。遥远的夕阳里有一条巨大的龙影缓缓前来，光坐在龙背上娇小的身影是那样自信、美丽、充满力量，金色的夕阳似乎给她增添了一双天使羽翼。光笑着朝我用力挥手，橘色的阳光淡淡扫在她脸上，美丽不可方物，让我移不开目光，连心也直直跟着轻风向她飘去了。  
“像这样乘龙而归，千年来您可能是第一人了。”我发自内心的赞美道。  
光与我四目对视，也不言语，只是静静笑着，那笑容是我从未体会过的甜蜜。  
我多么希望时间能够停在此刻，哪怕是一会儿。  
只有在这闪耀刺眼的日光下，我才能毫无顾忌地贪恋她的全部。

龙诗战争并不会轻易结束，邪龙之影附身埃斯蒂尼安再次向皇都袭来。层层龙炮也抵挡不住尼德霍格及其眷属的冲锋，埃斯蒂尼安化身的邪龙之影来到最后一扇大门前。站在漫天火海之中，面对倒塌的工事和昔日的挚友，绝望无声无息地攥紧每一个伊修加德人的心脏。有一瞬间，我曾以为那是伊修加德的末日，但光站在身后时，我竟拥有拔剑相对的力量。  
光又一次从末日中拯救了伊修加德，拯救了埃斯蒂尼安。龙眼被抛下云海似乎是一种信号，昭示着伊修加德从此走上全新的道路，千年龙诗战争就此画下终篇，光与我的使命似乎也告一段落。  
这是一个好时机，或许是。我想，无论如何得抓住机遇。

邀请光参加晚宴并不是难事，但邀请她参加只有我们二人的私人性质家宴，似乎不太合理。我在府邸里拟写了无数份邀请函，始终没有找到合理的借口去邀请她，无论哪一种说辞都似乎带了一些过于暧昧的想法，我担心这样的邀请会惊扰到她，她也肯定不愿赴约。  
这个时候的礼仪真是令人讨厌！我懊恼地将又一份邀请函揉成一团。  
“艾默里克大人，有时礼貌与否并不是由您来判断的。若想关系更进一步，太过拘泥礼节反而会让对方感到拘束。”管家看穿了我的想法，笑道。“我会将英雄阁下请到府中，请您安心把这项任务交给我吧。”  
不知道管家用了什么办法，光不仅愿意赴约，还兴奋地询问管家应该穿着什么服饰。听着管家的描述，我的心情也上扬了不止一个弧度，有种冲破胸腔的喜悦无可抑制。我不断说服自己，光只是来赴宴，并不是愿意接受我的心意；可是想到光居然会在意与我相处时穿着的服饰，又感觉到有种名为希望的萌芽蓬勃生长。  
会在意衣着的光，真是可爱。我满脑子都是这样幼稚的想法。

“艾默里克大人是一位心思缜密的人，这样的您如果不主动挑明心意，那位不谙人情的英雄想必无法领悟的……还请您勇敢地表达吧！”晚宴开始前，管家这样鼓舞道。  
光换下平日里用于战斗的服饰，换上了一身干净柔软的衣服前来赴宴。虽不是多么精美的衣服，但确确实实感觉到光变了，曾经那个穿着血污战斗服在隼巢赴宴的她，如今变得在意自己的外表，或许，这份改变也能够发生在我的身上。  
光讲述了许多冒险旅行的故事，有的惊险刺激，有的诙谐幽默，自奥尔什方阁下逝世后，我与她都是第一次如此深入地交谈，没有了平日英雄与指挥官身份的拘束，光说到兴奋处，一双如星的双眼都是闪闪发光的，此时此刻，我忽然有一种冲动，想要握住她的手。  
但我克制住了，我害怕这样越界的举动会打破好不容易凝聚起来的欢乐气氛，我害怕再次失去她，就像在教皇厅时那样。于是我只能小心谨慎地，装作不经意地将手伸向她，轻轻放在恰好能够肌肤相触，却又不至于让她觉得尴尬的地方。万幸光沉浸于讲述故事，无暇关注这小小的冒犯，我才得以如此近距离地触碰到她。  
光的手很娇小，只勉强达到我的一般长度，手上的皮肤并不如伊修加德那些贵族小姐们那样柔嫩白皙，早年间战斗留下的茧和伤痕陈列在那双小小的手上，无一不在诉说光曾经历过的伤痛。  
往后，一定要用我的手掌，护住这双手。  
“艾默里克。”光突然叫了我的名字。  
抬头，却发现她的目光一直放在我身上，连我方才失礼的举动，也一并望在了眼里。我有些慌乱，想要收回手，却被她柔软的双手轻轻拉住，从那双手传来的除了热度，还有微不可察的颤抖。  
“我见到奥尔什方了……”光似乎想用很轻快的语气说出来，但嗓音却无法控制地颤抖，她的眼里悄然爬上了忧伤，蠕动着嘴唇咽了好几次，才吐出下一句话：“拔除龙眼时……他就在我身边……他帮我拔出了龙眼……可是他……他什么都没有说……就这样……消失了……”  
“是我的幻觉吗……他真的出现了……真的……就和平常一样……那样笑着……”  
“他是不是还在我身边……”  
光的每一句话都似乎在对我宣告死刑，一层一层压得我心里的萌芽不敢露头。刺骨的寒冷包裹了全身，我宛如被冻僵了一般，说不出话。只能将手掌覆盖在她手上，紧紧握住那双手，试图这样去温暖她。

“艾默里克，对不起……”她说出这句话时已经带上哭腔。  
你没有什么可抱歉的啊。我想这样爽朗地笑着对她说，但此时我发现开口竟然是如此困难，仿佛什么魔咒压制了我的身体，每当话到嘴边，就被寒风卷走。我不知道自己笑着抑或哭着，脸颊机械地颤动合成一句话：  
“谢谢你，光。”

后来。似乎什么也没发生。她走了。  
再后来英雄带着荣耀和期盼去了遥远的阿拉米格。捷报不断从前线传来，英雄再次踏上传奇的征程，谱写又一段媲美伊修加德龙诗战争的神话。艾欧泽亚同盟军在这场战斗中也投入了兵力，格里达尼亚、利敏萨•罗姆萨、乌尔达哈三大城邦的领袖纷纷参与到抗击加雷马帝国的队列中。  
作为伊修加德的代理领导者，我自然是应当出席的。露琪亚一早便清点好军队和器械整装待发，唯有我还在自己的办公桌前端坐着。应该出发了，我不止一次这样告诫自己。能够为英雄阁下贡献一份微薄力量，我荣幸至极；可为什么有一种隐隐的扭曲感，让我既期待又害怕与光的再次重逢？  
是因为奥尔什方阁下？是因为光的哭诉？还是因为近乡情怯？  
再等等，再等等。我不明白自己在等待什么，然而内心深处一直有声音这么告诉我。  
“艾默里克大人。”木门突然被敲响，我慌张地站起来，门外，露琪亚说道。“埃德蒙大人求见。”  
这个时间，怎么会是老伯爵大人……我怀揣着不安将他请进来。福尔唐伯爵似乎还未完全从丧子之痛中走出来，腰背挺得笔直，面容肃穆，双眼中却还是盈满了诉说我罪责的悲哀。他手上拿着一册红色封皮的书，还有一个烙上福尔唐家徽印章的信封，缓缓向我行礼：“艾默里克大人。”  
我连忙止住他的行动：“埃德蒙大人，请您不要如此。”  
老伯爵赞赏地看了我一眼，似乎想起什么，重重地叹气：“艾默里克……”  
“有何吩咐？”  
“我自己编写的伊修加德近代史完成了，老了，也只有这些笔杆子的功夫还管用些……你看看是否有用处。”伯爵大人将红皮书和信封一起，用双手交付给我。“这一封信是仆人收拾奥尔什方遗物时发现的，似乎是写给英雄阁下的信，还想请你转交给她。”  
奥尔什方的……信？我捧着书记和信件的双手宛如被针扎到，不自然地抽搐了一下。  
“感谢您的支持。信……一定会送到，我向您保证。”说到“信”字时，声音竟然有些颤抖，幸好及时掩盖过去。  
伯爵深深地看了我一眼，复又长叹着转身离开了。  
奥尔什方的遗物……奥尔什方的亲笔信……我几乎是用尽全力，才控制自己拿起那封信。火漆印很新，是最近才加盖的，那颗红色的蜡横亘在雪白的信封中央，鲜红似血，似乎还带着滚烫的温度，我几次想拆毁的双手只是碰到边缘，便被烫得远远甩开。我想拆开它，想知道里面是什么样的内容，但我不能违背一个骑士的承诺。奥尔什方阁下深爱着光，光也后知后觉爱着奥尔什方，他们的感情最后只剩下这封信的见证，可我竟可怕地想要将它藏起来，藏在一辈子没有人发现的地方。  
艾默里克，你真是一个可怖又自私的人。将信封塞进胸前的衣服里时，我闭着眼绝望地想道。  
到达基拉巴尼亚边区时，英雄正在阶梯之下与其他联军道别，看样子马上就要离开。露琪亚走上前想要叫住她，被我挥手拦住。我想自己，还是没能做好重逢时笑着说再会的准备。她最后的哭诉始终是阻拦我与她解除的一道坎，我分明是爱慕她的，可她分明也是爱慕奥尔什方阁下的，怀揣着绮思妄想的我如果不能调整好心态，无疑是会给她造成困扰的。  
最终，我目送她骑着黑色陆行鸟消失在视野里，不知为何，竟松了口气。  
是夜，就着烛光，我拿出怀里那个信封细细端详，在火光映照下，信纸有些泛黄，轻薄没有重量，仿佛一阵风一团火就可以把它化为灰烬。福尔唐家独角兽的徽章静静凝视着我，我也不服输地与它对视，良久，终于忍不住自嘲地笑笑。或许对于我来说，这也是一个最好的结局，应当满足了……  
我又一次将那封信放入怀中，心底涌上一些莫名其妙的诀别之意。  
光回来得很快，似乎与神拳痕的交接非常顺利。我站在一个哨岗上，远远注视着她与劳班阁下交谈的身影，劳班阁下似乎提及到我的事情，她缓缓将目光投过来，触及我时闪烁起单纯的喜悦。  
“许久不见，您还是一如既往的勇敢。”我礼貌地微微点头。  
“好久不见。”她轻轻说道。  
她突然的开口让我率先乱了阵脚，我努力收拾自己散漫的心绪，轻咳一声，郑重其事地说道：“我有一封信转交给您，来自奥尔什方阁下。”  
“是……遗物吗？”  
“……是。”  
光沉默了。她垂下眼帘不知道在想什么，一瞬间我意识到自己的行为似乎在她伤口上撒盐，掏出信件的手也僵住了，不知该如何继续。  
“奥尔什方啊……总是给我写信，无一例外都是希望我平安归来的内容……”她微笑着说。“艾默里克，我想，我已经不需要这封信了。”  
“为什么……”我未经思考，直接说出心底的想法。  
“这是他的遗物，也是我的。”她轻松地吐出一个一个令我不可置信的词语。  
“如果有一天我回不来，就把这个，当做我的遗物下葬吧。”

光的……遗物……  
我终于忍无可忍拆开信封，颤抖着展开被水浸泡过有些发皱的信纸：  
“亲爱的挚友  
愿你一切安好。  
数日前，你和阿尔菲诺阁下在得知龙族即将再次袭击皇都之后踏上了前往西方的旅程。我无从得知你们现在身在何处，想必这封信即使发出去也不可能送到你的手中，所以就权当是我一个人在自言自语吧。每次我凝望那遥远的苍穹，就会在心里祈祷，希望你们的旅途能够平安无事。所以我决定在纸上写下一些心中的话，如果以后你有机会看到这封信，请当成是我的一时冲动和任性吧。  
该从何写起呢，还是先让我问你一个问题：我邀请你到伊修加德，对于你来说是一件幸事吗？还是说，这里原本只是你逃亡中的一个落脚点，可没想到又被卷入了其他的战斗中，正在后悔当初的决定。不过以我对你的了解，即便真的心有不满，你也会挺身而出战斗到底，这令我感到既敬佩又痛心。  
不过对于我来说，你能来到伊修加德，我从心底里感到高兴和感激。因为我可以有更多机会接近你，从最近的距离欣赏你飒爽的风姿……最重要的，是可以和值得信赖的友人共同奋进、并肩战斗。每当想到这一点，我都兴奋得无法自已！  
……  
挚友，我对你有着完全的信任，没有丝毫怀疑。  
我相信不管是什么样的困难，都不会将你击倒。  
不仅仅是这次旅程，将来，无论你会走向何方，都不会被挫折击溃。  
即使有独自一人无法跨越的障壁，但只要你有心前进，就一定会有人向你伸出援手。  
就像此时此刻的我一样。  
黑夜过去之后，拂晓必将来临。  
希望苦尽甘来的你能够露出非常棒的笑容。

愿旅途平安。  
——奥尔什方•灰石”  
（注：信件内容来源于《苍穹秘话》第八话：旅程的开始）

正如光所说，这确实是一封再普通不过的信件。可是念着这封信，总有雾气笼罩了双眼，我试图拂去眼前的白雾，发现信件上不知何时多了一滴尚未干透的水渍。我笨拙地想用双手擦拭掉，水渍反而被手指扫开，沾湿了几个文字。湿漉漉的词语好像导火索，一场迅猛的暴风雨猛然间心中下起雨。  
肺部被这场大雨灌满了水分，酸涩无力的窒息感让我不得不坐下来，大口喘息，宛如一个溺水之人的垂死挣扎。  
原来是这样。  
我允许自己去在乎，也害怕于表露自己的在乎。一边背负着对奥尔什方之死的愧疚，一边却又侥幸地想要在他死后从光的身上获得回应。我想要完美无缺地给光一个容纳她的怀抱，用爱去弥补她所丧失的部分。  
一开始就错了。  
我擅自决定在这场先来后到的感情中屡屡试探，营造满足现状的假象，分明知道光对奥尔什方的感情，却选择无视来达成目的。奥尔什方的爱是无私的，光的爱是无私的，唯有我，像一个自私自利的弱者，贪婪地想要不择手段赢取光的全部。  
原来，在这场感情的博弈里，我才是输不起的人。  
我从未想过，失去她，会让我如此狼狈。


End file.
